Breakthrough
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Warning: contains ELRICEST! My OC attempts to try something to prevent them from being taken away from his life, and what it leads to. Mild cursing.


**Trying to see how this will go. Contains Elricest! Don't like, don't read! Leave any reviews if any! My OC is involved. Also references from other anime's if you can catch it.  
**

* * *

My tears were making their way down my cheeks. The child thought. He didn't care however. All he wanted was Edward and Alphonse to be together. Al had sacrificed his metal body, for the extra right arm to appear on Edward. That was he last he saw of Alphonse conscious. Edward went forward and lunged forward to attack Father. The tears going down his eyes were evident. 'I loved him you beast!' Ed said in his mind. The child gasped at the realization. The words he said meant more.

Ed loved him indeed... but more. Al sacrificed himself for him. Alphonse told him the day before. They kissed from what the child had seen. His heart had swollen. He wanted to protect them, get to know them.

His attacks were doing damage indeed, causing him to slowly diminish strength. '_My purinsu's are slowly disappearing one by one... Their bodies...' _the child thinks. Currently in a different outfit, not one they have ever seen before, is almost as if it disguises him from the others. "Don't you dare lay one hand on my prince." the child said. Dark gloomy eyes could not be seen. The strong being took that as an insult, striking with red lightning at the child. It almost struck him, until it faded away. Everyone around them were stunned.

That is until they saw his eyes.

This child was no alchemist. He never used transmutation circles, nothing to start off. It's almost as if he's doing this all... by **magic**. None of them believed in magical spells, trinkets, they were merely legends to the other warriors and Alchemists. He went by the name of William, wearing a black outfit with a green outline. Personally, the child didn't care. He was around ten years old, and he somehow wanted Edward and Alphonse's safety. He had come to know them when they were making a transmutation circle, about to go wrong, until he had come out of nowhere to aide in the sacrifice.

His eyes were filled with anger, and seriousness. He walked to Alphonse's remains. Picking up the helmet head. The man's so called attacks reached him, but kept on fizzing out. Then a blood curdling scream at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His forehead began glowing with a crescent moon shape. The child started walking towards the man. Still somehow immune to his attacks. He kept walking smirking even.

"Awww, what's the matter can't land any attacks on little old me, can you?" he said coming closer. The man just stared at him. Ed still ended up landing hits on him, and he was losing strength. "Get out of here!" Edward yelled. He smiled solemnly and gently to Edward. "I can't do that Prince." he said. Ed smirked at the title of prince. "the others had their times, now it's yours. I have something a famous person said when she would fight." he lunged forward kicking him square in his face. Ed kept landing hits. The dark powers leaving him, were slowly coming off.

Finally it came off, while it seemed like Mustang had kept holding the thing from leaving. The child came back once more. "You do whatever you want, you get whatever you want. That means you take things serious afterwards. So." he said. Pulling out his crystal, staring intently at the thing. "Piranmo popyito paitoka pan! REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" the crescent moon was blended into the green hexagon. It ended up turning into a huge rod, called the Crystal moon rod. The flashes of yellow were sent out, striking the thing almost as if healing it.

It screamed helplessly at the attack, but the child didn't let up. He made sure it was gone. He ended up losing a lot of power and fell to his knees. "Will!" Ed said holding him. "I couldn't let them take your one true love." he said looking up at Edward. Edward gasped a little at his answer. "You two are important to me... I didn't want him to go." he said smiling. "If anything, I'll do anything to get him for you." Ed looked at him. 'He knew about our love huh?' he thought. He smooched his forehead. "I'll get him back. Just watch me." he said.

* * *

'_Piranmo Popyioto Durinakani!' He would say. 'Give Edward and Alphonse the energy they need to carry on their quest.' he said next. The power of green music notes had come along dancing around as if he could control these green figures. "What kind of alchemy is that?" Edward asked._

_The child didn't want to show his face to him. He'd be afraid to hear what his response would be. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you it isn't alchemy." he said bluntly. Edward looked at him all confused. "What do you mean? Of course that was Alchemy! You used something to aide in the transmutation." Ed said. Though the child had his back turned, he shook his head. "Is something wrong?" Alphonse asked. His head perked up. "I miss... My moon princess." he said silently. "Ummm... did we hear you correctly?" Edward asked.  
_

_"Yes. The princess of the moon. She always helped me whenever I was in need of help. She's a wonderful person and has taught me many things. I miss living won the moon kingdom. She decided it was time for me to set off on my own and learn more about the Earth." he said. "Oh, so I'm guessing you want to live with someone!" the child made a mouth that looked like a circle. "You found me out rather quickly." the child said facing them blushing. _

_"I myself don't know anything about a moon princess, but I don't want to ruin anything. I'm Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist. This here in the armor is my brother Alphonse." Ed said. "It's nice to meet you. You are pretty intelligent to go on your own." The child smiled a little. "Ehehehe. Th-Thank you Alphonse. I'm William, a royal person who works with the princess. I may only be eight years old, but I follow my instincts." he said. He walked up to them and shook both of their hands. _

_"Just like us. I knew their was someone following us." Will and Ed deadpanned at Alphonse's statement. "Y-You knew and didn't tell me?!" Ed yelled a little annoyed. "I thought you knew. I didn't know it was him, but the presence felt calm and good." Al said. They both sighed. Since it was nighttime, it was time to build a fire so that the two nonmetal people could get some warmth. Hands around the fire, it felt nice smelling the burning wood. "So how come you all are out on this adventure all by yourselves?" the child asked._

_Ed frowned, but wasn't hurt by this. "We... We attempted using Alchemy to bring our mother back from the dead... But things went wrong, and the equivalent exchange took my left leg. It almost took Alphonse until I sacrificed my right arm." the child looked at Alphonse. "His right arm was a sacrifice so that he put me in this suit of armor." he said. "The only reason we both are out on this journey is to find the philosopher's stone, a special stone that will help to give us our essential parts, of and the body back." The child tilted his head taking in their information. He would usually go 'oh' at their words. _

_"So you're going after a stone to aide in restoration of your bodies." he summed it all up rather completely. "Do either of you know what a philosopher stone look like?" he asked. The three dots appeared on both of their heads. "To tell you the truth no... But sometimes when we feel like its there, we go for it." Edward said confidently. The child looked down. He rummaged through his outfit. "What are you looking for?" Al said. His question was answered with a honeycombed shape object. It was all colored green like the body of a flower. It sparkled in the flame._

_"Is that...?" "It isn't necessarily a philosophers stone Ed... but it is something very powerful. It is a crystal filled with magnificent power. If I could I would give it you, or... cast a spell to regenerate your bodies." he smiled at it. "That's alright. If we have each other, we don't really need something like that now." Al said. Both of them were blushing._

* * *

Edward was in the middle of a transmutation. He clapped his hands together. The child was currently sleeping in mielings hands. She also didn't want Alphonse to go. As for Will. He was watching something somewhere else. What he see's is a gorgeous woman silhouette. She had two orb like shapes on her head, resembling a bunny. She smiled at him, and leaned forward putting a hand to rub his head. He opened his eyes. "P... Purinsesu?" he said. A golden crescent shape moon formed onto his head. Slowly he saw Edward.

On a transmutation circle. He clapped his hands together.

'_No.' _Will thought.

Ed slammed his hands into the ground. The whole circle engulfed him in light. He disappeared. The child jumped from the girls hands, flying towards the disappearing light, with the crescent moon shape on his forehead. Somehow, he disappeared as well. "Come back!" Meiling yelled. But another figure appeared before him. It was a lady in a beautiful white gown. Wings that came from her dress.

She faded away when he disappeared. Edward saw the doors of truth in front of him.

However he saw another door behind him. Similar to his. But the one person, with blonde hair and for the first time in a while... a body. It was Alphonse. he turned around to face Edward and smiled.

"Alphonse." Edward uttered almost breathless. "Nii-san." Al said. "Wait right there I'm coming to get you!" he yelled. Ed raced as quickly as he could trying to reach his brother, to finally embrace him from everything that's happened. He could only however **wish.**

From his side of the doors of truth, the many dark tentacles of hands came out and grabbed him from behind. He struggled to get away, but couldn't release himself from their grasps. "Al! Al!" He desperately yelled to his brother for help. He merely shook his head. This shocked Ed in some form letting the hands take him into the doors of truth.

All he could see was Al through the doors slit opening before they closed. Alphonse could only see the doors now.

*Boom!* the doors opened roughly. Alphonse perked his head. "Al! You remember this! I'll come back for you! I'll come back!" he yelled, pointing his automail right arm at him, eyes deadly serious. Al could only smile, eyes closed.

"I love you." was what they uttered. The doors however did not close. Edward was surprised to see a familiar white gloved hand from the arm of Will taking his. the doors' attempt to close shut, caused his arm to be squeezed, causing him to shriek in pain. His screams caused both of the boys to look at him.

"I can't lose you!" the child said. Their ears perked at him. "It was a struggle to help you both, but I don't want to lose wither of you. You mean so much to me, I can't risk being alone. I love you both too much." he said putting his other hand to cover his face. He blocked some groans. Both of them could just watch him attempt to pull Edward out.

"You both said it yourselves. The love between you two is strong... I don't want you two to be separated! I don't want either of you gone." he said letting a tear land on the ground. Ed and Al... literally just watched him. They could feel their hearts swell, feeling the sudden words he gave to them. The both of them... Were important to him? Did he really get to know them for a few weeks, to see that they mean a lot to him? They both smiled.

"That's why..." he started again. "If Edward is willing to give up his alchemy to get Alphonse back. Then I'll give up my crystal for him." he said. Like the day they met, he brought out his green honeycomb crystal. In his right hand it floated. The doors... themselves opened. With one small yet firm tug, Edward came out. The child in white clothing looked down. "Let's finish this." Ed said. Will looked up and nodded. Both faced the door. Edward clapped his hands. Will brought up his crystal. Ed slammed the door. A sudden voice was heard, saying "Goodbye Edward!". The child's green crystal engulfed the doors in a green hue, music notes encircling them.

"With that you are no longer a witch." another voice said. It sounded like a woman, but not the same as the moon princess Will had referred to. The door disappeared, Will's clothing was still white, but the crescent moon remained on his forehead. They both walked towards Alphonse. Ed took his left arm taking him under Al's left arm, and they took each others hands.

"Lets get out of here. Together." Ed said smooching Al's forehead. Will smiled and giggled at that. "It's official." Al said. The child tilted his head. "You'll be a part of our family. Our new adopted son." the child's eyes were sparkling, like a coffee brown. He smiled. "Welcome to the family, William." Ed said. He jump embraced them both, falling back on his feet smiling at them both.

"I love you." Ed and Al said once more before kissing. Al would always remember this moment. The feel of warmth and moist upon his lips, on his new body. The new love of a child as well. They exited through a door of light, awaiting to spend their new lives as a family.


End file.
